


The First Soulmates

by Magical_Persona



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Persona/pseuds/Magical_Persona
Summary: We've all heard the stories of soulmates, but have you heard the story of how the very first souls became tied together? This was based on a beautiful art piece done by cogitaeworks on Tumblr.There was no beta. I will probably edit and update it at some point.





	The First Soulmates

Inspired by [this drawing](https://cogitaeworks.tumblr.com/post/186136583140/my-dear) by cogitaeworks on tumblr

They say the strings of fate have been around since the beginning of time. That isn’t exactly true. The strings that led from soulmate to soulmate were formed just after the making of humans. Just before the beginning of the world, if that is how you choose to look at it.

“Aziraphale,” The voice was quiet, almost fearful. “I don’t have much time.” His soft golden eyes darted to the heavens and then to the side.

“We shouldn’t be talking?” Aziraphale’s voice was low. “We are charged to guard the wall. Why have you left your post?”

“Aziraphale,” the newcomer hissed. “Please. Just listen.” He took the other angel’s hand. “Aziraphale, I love you.”

Aziraphale smiled stretching his hands to the world. “Of course. We are made to love, after all.”

The red haired angel threw his hands to the sky. “Not that! I mean, yes, of course, but it’s more than that. I love you more than the others. I mean who could love -- actually _love_ Gabriel. Please. You and I,” he took Aziraphale’s hand. “I love you. And-” His words caught in his throat as his knees buckled.

This was it. It was like cold water seeping into his soul. It was freezing. He could feel the light leaving his body. The warmth that had come with the love of God. His chest was heaving, it wasn’t supposed to end like this. Not in front of Aziraphale.

The blonde angel grabbed his elbow. “I’ve got you.”

“Yes,” the second angel nodded. His hand gripped feebly to the other’s. “You always have me.”

“Is that why you’re…” Neither of them wanted to talk about what they both knew was coming. Just watching the other angel as he struggled to stand.

“It’s not your fault,” the redhead whispered as he pushed the stabbing chill spreading through his body. He cupped Aziraphale’s cheek. “It will never be your fault. I love you, more than anything. I will always-” He sucked in a breath as the first bits of frost covered his wings. “I will always find you.”

“You won’t remember,” Aziraphale’s voice was soft. Quiet, eyes brimming with what eventually would be called tears. No one remembered who they were after their fall. That was all part of the punishment. At least, as far as any of the angels knew. 

The second angel smiled through the pain. It was worth it, to use his free hand to wipe away those tears. He gripped Aziraphale’s hand tightly. “I promise. No matter what happens I love you and will always love you. I’ll find you.”

Aziraphale looked down at the angel who was about to become a demon. He watched as those glowing white wings caught fire. The angel’s knees hit the stone floor, but there was still a solid grip on Aziraphale’s wrist. The other angel was mumbling something under his breath that Aziraphale didn’t understand.

There was a warmth around their wrists as a shimmering snake of gold wrapped around their wrists. Aziraphale frowned. He hadn’t been expecting the snake running up and down his arm and another that curled around the wrist of the falling angel. Just before Aziraphale could wrap his head around what had happened the screaming started.

Aziraphale jumped back in fear, the hand falling from the angel’s grasp as his friend, no, his lover, tumbled off the side of the wall. Aziraphale watched, doing his best to keep the tears from falling as he watched the one angel he could talk to fell in a burst of flame, ash, and smoke.

Azirapahle could never be sure if he would ever see that angel again. Then, the snake was standing there beside him as they watched Adam defeat the first animal to fall on the Earth. The two of them spoke like there was nothing between them. As though they weren’t on opposing sides. As though they had a reason to speak to each other.

They met so many times throughout their six thousand years. Aziraphale wanted so badly to ask. To know if Crowley remembered the snake he had thrown between them. The angel still had no idea what it was supposed to mean. He hadn’t been able to bring it back no matter what he seemed to try.

He tried, brushing their hands together on more than one occasion. When they touched their was always the faintest of a golden spiral encasing their arms. It never lasted for longer than a second. There were many times he wanted to ask, but they were on opposite sides now. There wasn’t enough alcohol in the world that would allow him to even consider breaching the subject. At least, not until the end of the world that never was.

The notpocalypse as Crowley like to call it. When they were standing in the park well after Heaven and Hell had tried to end them he finally manage to ask.

“Do you remember what happened before you fell?” Azirapahle asked, voice quiet. As though he was discussing something just as secretive as the two men behind them.

Crowley was silent for a long while. Long enough for Aziraphale to start wishing he hadn’t asked and then longer still.

“Some,” Crowley replied. Only forcing himself to speak because Aziraphale looked like he might burst. It still hurt, the flashes of memories burned like fire behind his eyes. “I remember hanging the stars. I remember you. Us. I remember I loved you.”

“You did something to me, before you fell,” it wasn’t an accusation. Aziraphale was simply stating the truth.

For a fleeting moment Crowley thought about brushing it aside. He couldn’t do that. Doing that would mean brushing aside his feelings for Aziraphale and that, even coming from a demon, was harsh. So, instead he pulled Aziraphale close, their foreheads touching, hands wrapped around each other like a lifeline.

There, clear as day a gold snake shimmered along their arms. Aziraphale forced himself not to gape at the very thing he’d been chasing since the day Crowley fell.

“What is that?” Aziraphale asked. The angel sounded less appalled than one might expect. His voice was filled with the same curiosity he gave a newly discovered book.

“My Dear,” Crowley’s voice was low. “That is a promise. I have always and will always love you. I’ll stand by your side until there’s nothing left but us.”

Some say that, an angel and a demon were the first to create what the world would call the red strings of fate. The strings that connect lovers to each other, hoping they’ll one day follow those string to each other. In reality, it doesn’t matter how the strings of fate came to be. Only that they are a promise of love. A love that transcends time, alliances, and above all every force that try to keep them apart.


End file.
